Juubi: the legend among the souls
by TheUnknown101
Summary: Blurb to an idea I had for a crossover, what if Naruto already existed in the world of bleach as something that is of a legend or even a god...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm not really used to being on the flip-side of the website as I'm usually doing the read, but none the less here I am. I am always seeing fanfics in which Naruto joins the system (seireitei and what not) that is bleach or just appearing through portals etc. SO this will be a fanfics that is intended on Naruto already existing in the world as a legend/god. So yeah if that doesn't appeal to you then don't read, simple!**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**And begin! (P.s: this is just a tester to see if it catches anyone's attention because at the moment I am doing GCSE so yeah, please give feedback and understand this isn't as story but a blurb of a sort to give you a taste on what's to come)**

As Ichigo confronts Aizen for their soon to be final assault, what if there was another occupant there? What if there was another presence watching? What would truly happen if Naruto still lived till this day? In a world where everyone seemed to have forgotten that sacrifice that was the shinobi wars (even the Shinigami) however the jinchuuriki of the Juubi hasn't! The decrepid god has once again seen something that has ignited that 'will of fire' within the deep purple ringed eyes of his. How would the bleach universe deal with such a godly being? After all there is a Soul king but what if there were powers greater than 'his' .What if there were gods…?

**This is in essence an idea for my story so it what be to extravagant as this is just something that is just always replaying in mind when I think of a Naruto/Bleach crossover.**

**Well review if you're interested and give me some hints/tips on what to add and I will add the 1****st**** chapter of this tale soon. However Christmas is on our horizon so it may be a short chapter or it may only be published in January ~gasp~ oh no.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 (chapter 1 of the story)

**Hello my friends! It's finally here, chapter 1! So I won't waste time with useless things in these notes…**

**I firstly want to state that this is set just before or during Ichigo and Aizen's final battle (just to clear that up). **

**(p.s understand that this is the first fanfics I have written so understand if there are any mistakes and point them out so I can sort them)**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The legend among men

Fear…

Fear was the feeling ever spiritual being felt in the radius of the karakura town within the soul society.

The sight of two unworldly entities facing against each other caused lesser being around them to flee, run or to simply collapse from the sheer animosity within the air. The landscape around them was unknowingly changing as the beings exchanged blows.

The two being that were at a stalemate were none other the Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen. To describe then as human would be wrong they were more humanlike if anything (particularly Aizen). Aizen himself had taken the appearance of some winged white being with 6 ominous gaping mouths protruding from the extended wings; he even had two dark eyes on the lower-half of the wings, the pupil and iris of the eyes seemed to have melded into a single white iris and the rest of the eye being pitch black. His chest seemed to be sporting 3 gaping holes that varied in size having the largest hole nearer his chest and smaller holes followed below it in order of size (the largest hole sporting the hogyoku. His face seemed to appear as though it had been split through the middle vertically, revealing a black skull like appearance and 3 white glistening eyes as well (one vertically inline above the normal pair). The skull itself stops half-way up his scalp, after that there is the many strands of his brown hair twisting down his back. To the side of his there is the reminiscent pieces of his original face pulled to the side as if irrelevant and has been replaced by the black skull appearance that Aizen has now ( Aizen's final hogyoku form).

All in all Aizen's appearance is more gruesome and grotesque as to what people perceive as a god.

Ichigo Kurosaki's appearance however was what was interesting. Gone was the noticeable orange hair as it was now replaced with endless black locks that extended past his waist a flouted against the wind. His body held tightly by the grey wraps that cover the majority of his body and face leaving his cold piercing eyes the only thing visible through those dark strands of hair. Gone were the famous Shinigami uniform that identified his rank as all that was left was an indistinguishable robe that had the complete upper body half gone and the bottom barely remaining. Even the wraps that clung to his body had been torn due to the attacks he had received. To top it all off in replace of the usual Zanpakuto was a mass of dark power that oozed and congregated around the previous place in which Zangetsu was held. This was the famous Final Getsuga Tenshou.

The 3rd but silent watcher of this battle had been using it as a source to quench his boredom for quite some time now and was thoroughly enjoying the battle he was silently watching.

Well… by silent he was in retrospect actually flouting in the middle of the sky just out of there sensing range, he could've if he wanted to condensed his output of energy so he was in essence invisible to their senses but to him that was uncomfortable. So he decided to just lounge from afar and enjoy the chaos the dark haired man and disgusting butterfly-thing did!

_~Flashback~_

_The apocalyptic state that was once karakura town was now in a state of disarray. The sounds of battles echoing through the once quiet streets, as the beings draped in peculiar white clothing and masks confront the attacks of the beings in black being with swords (some being the exception of having a white robe over there black attire). This is the view that a being has been watching from the beginning, this particular person has always found amusement in watching battles- but sadly got bored with human warfare as technology progressed, and martial art and swordsmanship was no longer used and was replaced with guns and bombs. He had simply been extremely bored for hundreds of years except for the technology increasing and food, food was the best (pizza became the second food from the gods just after ramen)._

_This being was wearing a pair of dark threaded pants just above modified black shoes that encased his feet and a long trench coat that was I similar shade of white to those fighting in the town. This particular coat was shadowing over his body and covering the majority of his being, the coat's specific pattern on the collar consisted of 6 red matatama's draped around the collar and 9 black magatma's on the back in a 3x3 pattern (think of Madara's sage of the six paths look).The facial features of the man being 6 scar-like whisker marks on his face (3 on each cheek) which was hidden by his long and unruly blonde hair. The whiskers gave him a more feral look, as did the spikey hair. The main thing that generated the overpowering and dark feeling was the peculiar and eerie dark purple ringed pair of eye he had that seem to almost glow with experience, as though even though the man appeared to be I his early 20's his eyes showed experience of a wise old sage. In his hand was a staff, a staff made out of a peculiar black metal with the end facing upwards having a spiral as the top piece of the odd staff giving it mysterious presence of something chaotic yet contained._

_This said man was currently intrigued by the way these apparent souls where different yet still human-like. It baffled him by the fact that souls could move around in the living world when he first saw one eon ago it confused him greatly and yet over time as he watched and even spoke with the wandering souls. It was most intriguing! How they spoke of the Shinigami with no fear!? The pale grotesque bringer of death that was even feared by him, HIM and they spoke of him as some 'saviour'? This baffled him but also interested and sparked his curiosity even more…But then they spoke of the appearance of the 'Shinigami' he never remember 'it' carrying some sword or even wearing a black cloak and the souls spoke of the Shinigami as a title?_

_This was most interesting… he needed to train his Outer path to see these 'Shinigami' but time was on his side…_

_He had all the time in the world. _

**Done hope you enjoy and please give feedback as I'm just staring the idea of write this and wondering if the story itself is fine?**

**Anyway… please review and even give me some ideas as this was just a story sparked from an idea.**

**Well see you in the next one folks…peace.**


End file.
